continent_onlinefandomcom-20200213-history
Seraph
'Seraph '(セラフ Serafu) is one of the races of Continent Online that live in the world of Sebuto. To the people dwelling in Sebuto, those of Seraph lineage are just a myth and the number of Seraph’s that have been seen by the public can be counted on one hand Introduction The people of Sebuto have nothing but respect and praise for Seraph’s for their heavenly appearances along with their helpful natures; completely opposite of what they view the Neomorphians. It’s even common courtesy to have little angel dolls that children play with as a tribute to Seraphs. Personality From what has been gathered about Seraph’s though, they are a race of good mannered and benevolent people that make it their priority to help others in their time of need. Appearance Physically speaking, the only feature that would indicate that a Seraph is different from a human being would be the slit in their eyes along with their beautiful wings that can be hidden. Other than that, Seraph’s have no trouble blending in with normal human beings even in the most rural of cities. However, humans and Seraph’s are generally on friendly terms so the need to disguise themselves is rather needless. The lifespan of a Seraph stretches into the hundreds and it is possible that there are still Seraph’s left over from the Great War almost one thousand years ago. Combat Prowess Specializing in holy magic, the Seraph’s are more inclined to use guerilla tactics like those of the Neomorphian race and pride themselves on their superior battle strength like the Vexxen’s. Unlike the Vexxen’s however, Seraph’s fight with more dignified and artistic manner and value beauty above strength, putting them at odds with the war tribe that think completely opposite. Due to the nature of their magic, Seraph’s can play both the role of a heavy hitter and support due to being able to heal injuries and also amplify their magic. Affiliations and Relationships No one knows exactly where the homelands of the Seraph’s are located at the moment. Scholars have been studied countless books trying to discover these locations but the ancient language that even Silayan’s have trouble deciphering have prevented them from doing so. In terms of acceptance when it comes to countries and kingdoms, there is not a single country on in the world of Sebuto that would turn away a Seraph if asked to join. The Corona Empire might refuse publicly to save face but even they cannot deny the benefits of having such a rare and fantastic creature on their side. Beliefs Azureth is their god and savior and Seraph’s follow his beliefs and teaching strictly without hesitation. Being descendant of his bloodline, the Seraph’s have a superiority complex regarding the other life forms that also believe in their own gods and dare place Asureth below them. Advantages and Weaknesses Players who chose the race of Seraph race gain the natural ability of using Flight due to possessing wings. Native to their tribe, Holy Magic is what their best at and they use the advantages of having such reliable magic to the fullest. Though this is a rare if ever seen occurrence, if a Seraph’s wings are ripped off their bodies then the possibility of growing black wings can arise in which their bodies will dramatically morph into Valkyries, an evolved race of the Seraph’s that can use the opposite of Holy Magic; Devil Magic. Devil Magic is far more powerful than Holy Magic and uses the power of darkness rather than the power of light. However, the more a person uses it the more their sanity will deteriorate until they become lifeless puppets that will be unable to think for themselves and will do nothing but cause utter destruction and mayhem until they are killed or exhaust all their energy. Gallery Trivia Site Navigation Category:Continent Online Category:Races Category:CoolBlackZ Category:Game Mechanics Category:Seraph Category:Sebuto Category:Race